


A Fix-It for the Season 4

by defnearas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon What Canon, Canonical Character Death, Eurus what Eurus, Fix-It, I make my own canon, M/M, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defnearas/pseuds/defnearas
Summary: I have put together a new Season 4 out of the existing 3 episodes. There are 2 episodes: a 30 min long one and an hour long one. You may just watch those first if you don't want to be spoiled. Here I provide an overview for my S4. Just general plot points. Also, the new script for the post-hospital hug scene in TLD is here. I just wanted to know what others thought about the idea.





	A Fix-It for the Season 4

**Author's Note:**

> The script here is adapted from the amazing Ariane DeVere. Thank you Ariane! She has the scripts for all existing Sherlock episodes!! I kept some of her comments in the transcript because THEY ARE SO FUNNY! You should totally check out her stuff! https://arianedevere.livejournal.com
> 
> oOoOo
> 
> If you would like the watch new episodes I have put together, there is more info at:  
> https://not-all-those-who-wonder-r-lost.tumblr.com/post/185251011686/a-different-version-of-season-4-of-sherlock
> 
> (Also, a side note these videos were constricted by existing footage of S4 and soundbites I could find from other existing footage such as interviews. So they are not perfect. But I am happy with them.)

Moriarty is not back in any fashion. He just left a surprise for Sherlock (which he arranged before he died) to mess with him. Mary died at childbirth. John got depressed and shut out everyone (not just Sherlock). In fact, John is just angry at the world and does not "hate" Sherlock for any reason. There is also no secret sister and no John had a thing with a "random" woman on the bus. So the actress only plays the new therapist. 

Faith actually did visit Sherlock. Sherlock does not text her from Smith’s phone (perhaps not to involve her in this whole ordeal). In the morgue, Sherlock has an episode. He starts yelling at Smith, makes aggressive movements and then finds himself on the floor. John never hits him. The hospital workers try to grab Sherlock and Smith tells them to do so nicely and that Sherlock is not a threat. They check Sherlock in the hospital. 

There is no video by Mary. John realizes something is wrong during Smith’s interview on the TV when he says he might put Sherlock into his favorite room. John saves Sherlock. 

SHERLOCK (voiceover): I had, of course, several other backup plans. Trouble is, I couldn’t remember what they were.  
(In 221B’s living room, he sits in his chair holding a mug in both hands. He has his dark blue dressing gown over his clothes. Although he still has a few days’ beard growth, his hair looks cleaner than it has been recently, though it’s still not at the full SherCurls standard. The room is much tidier, all evidence of Culverton Smith removed, and the fire is lit. John is sitting opposite him and also holding a mug.)  
JOHN: ... which is why we’re all taking it in turns to keep you off the sweeties.  
SHERLOCK (lowering his mug and looking at him): I thought we were just hanging out.  
(He smiles slightly. John looks at his watch, then looks up again.)  
JOHN: Molly’ll be here in twenty minutes.  
SHERLOCK: Oh, I do think I can last twenty minutes without supervision.  
(He smiles again. John looks down, thinking for a moment.)  
JOHN: Well, if you’re sure.  
(He lifts his mug to drink from it. Sherlock turns his head, looking hurt.)  
MARY (exasperated): Christ, John, stay. Talk!  
(John puts his mug on the tray which is on top of the table beside him, then puts his hands on the chair arms and shifts forward.)  
JOHN: Uh, sorry, it’s just, um, you know, Rosie.  
SHERLOCK: Yes, of course, Rosie.  
MARY: Go and solve a crime together. Make him wear the hat!  
JOHN (looking at Sherlock): You’ll be okay for twenty minutes?  
(Mary narrows her eyes and glares at him.)  
SHERLOCK: Yes. Yes! Sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking of Rosie.  
JOHN (standing up): No problem.  
SHERLOCK (looking down initially): I should, uh, come and see her soon.  
(He looks up hopefully at John.)  
JOHN (flatly): Yes.  
MARY: Actually, he should wear the hat as a special tribute to me. I’m dead. I would really appreciate it.  
(As she speaks, John turns and walks towards the door. Behind him, Sherlock lowers his head, looking very lonely. He looks at his mug, and then raises his head.)  
SHERLOCK: Oh, by the way, the recordings will probably be inadmissible.  
(John turns on the landing and walks back into the room a little way.)  
JOHN: Sorry, what?  
SHERLOCK: Well, technically, it’s entrapment so it might get thrown out as evidence. Not that that matters; apparently he can’t stop confessing. (He chuckles.)  
JOHN: That’s good.  
SHERLOCK: Yeah.  
(He looks away. John nods, flexing the fingers of his left hand for a moment, then turns towards the door. Mary watches him, a hopeful and expectant look on her face. Sherlock looks down at his mug again, then raises his head.)  
SHERLOCK: Are you okay?  
(Laughing sarcastically, John comes back into the room.)  
JOHN: Uh, what, am I ... no, no, I’m not okay. I’m never gonna be okay.  
(Standing behind Sherlock, Mary’s hands are linked in front of her and her head is tilted to one side but now she tilts it to the other side.)   
JOHN: ... but we’ll just have to accept that. It is what it is; and what it is is ... shit.  
MARY: John, do better.  
(Sherlock lowers his eyes and nods understandingly. John pulls in a breath through his nose and lowers his own head.)  
JOHN: It is what it is.   
(He gives a brief tight smile. Sherlock nods and lowers his head.)  
JOHN (pulling in a breath): Uh, I’m tomorrow, six ’til ten. I’ll see you then.  
SHERLOCK (raising his mug to him in a toast and smiling): Looking forward to it.  
JOHN (unconvincingly): Yeah.  
(He turns to leave. Just then Sherlock’s phone, face down on the table beside him, lights up and a very familiar female orgasmic voice sighs from the speaker. John stops dead on the landing. Mary, smiling towards John’s back, looks down in surprise. Sherlock, raising his mug to his lips, glances across at the phone.)  
MARY: That noise: that’s a text alert noise.  
JOHN (to Sherlock, turning round and coming in again): What was that?  
(Lowering his mug, Sherlock looks around the room as if confused.)  
SHERLOCK: Mm? (He swallows his mouthful.) What was what?  
MARY: That’s the text alert of Irene Adler. She’s the scary mad one, right?  
JOHN (to Sherlock): That noise.  
SHERLOCK (raising his mug to his mouth again): What noise?  
(Mary walks around to Sherlock’s side and looks down at him.)  
MARY: But she’s dead. (She sucks in a long gasp and looks at John.) Ooh, I bet she isn’t dead!  
(John slowly walks closer while Mary bends down to look at Sherlock, smiling at him.)  
MARY: I bet he saved her! (Laughing) Oh my God!  
(Sherlock tries to look as if he doesn’t understand the fuss as John walks closer to him, frowning.)  
MARY: Oh, the posh boy loves the dominatrix! (Raising her eyes to John as she speaks) He’s never knowingly under-clichéd, is he?  
(John stops in front of his chair, looking thoughtful. Sherlock looks up at him.)  
SHERLOCK: John?  
JOHN: I’m gonna make a deduction.  
SHERLOCK: Oh, okay. That’s good.  
JOHN: And if my deduction is right, you’re gonna be honest and tell me, okay?  
SHERLOCK: Okay. Though I should mention that it is possible for any given text alert to become randomly attached to a ...  
JOHN (interrupting): Happy birthday.  
(Mary, now standing up straight, smiles down at Sherlock as he looks up at John silently for a moment, then nods his head.)  
SHERLOCK: Thank you, John. That’s ... very kind of you. (He looks down to his mug.)  
JOHN: Never knew when your birthday was.  
SHERLOCK (quietly, lifting the mug to his lips): Well, now you do. (He drinks.)  
JOHN: Seriously, we’re not gonna talk about this?  
SHERLOCK (keeping his eyes lowered): Talk about what?  
JOHN: I mean, how does it work?  
SHERLOCK (precisely, still not meeting his eyes): How does what work?  
JOHN (smiling briefly): You and The Woman.  
(Sherlock closes his eyes and sighs in exasperation as John continues.)  
JOHN: D’you go to a discreet Harvester sometimes? Is there a ... night of passion in High Wycombe?  
[Transcriber’s note: Harvester is a restaurant chain in the UK. (Sherlock and Irene do not go and sit on a tractor in the middle of nowhere.) High Wycombe is a town in Buckinghamshire.]  
SHERLOCK: Oh, for God’s sakes. I don’t text her back.  
JOHN (chuckling as he moves a few steps across the room): Why not?!  
(He stops and looks at him, grinning, and his voice becomes louder.)  
JOHN: You bloody moron!  
(Sherlock stares up at him.)  
JOHN (loudly): She’s out there ... (he points towards the stairs) ... she likes you, and she’s alive.  
(His voice starts to get angry.)  
JOHN: ... and do you have the first idea how lucky you are?  
(Beside Sherlock, Mary smiles down at him as he looks up at John, his left hand upturned on the arm of the chair as if still pretending he doesn’t know what John’s talking about.)  
JOHN: Yes, she’s a lunatic, she’s a criminal, she’s insanely dangerous – trust you to fall for a sociopath ...  
(As he was speaking, Mary has walked across the room towards the kitchen. Now she turns her head towards John as she loops around his chair.)  
MARY (exasperated): Oh, married an assassin!  
(She heads off across the room and ends up in front of the dining table. She turns and leans against the back of one of the dining chairs while John talks loudly to Sherlock, his hands on his hips.)  
JOHN: ... but she’s ... you know ... (He stops, unable to find the words.)  
SHERLOCK: What?  
JOHN: Just text her back.  
SHERLOCK: Why?  
JOHN: Because High Wycombe is better than you are currently equipped to understand.  
(Sherlock looks down, pouting a little.)  
SHERLOCK: I once caught a triple poisoner in High Wycombe.  
JOHN (quieter): That’s only the beginning, mate.  
SHERLOCK (sighing): As I think I have explained to you many times before, romantic entanglement, while fulfilling for other people ...  
JOHN (interrupting): ... would complete you as a human being.  
SHERLOCK: That doesn’t even mean anything.  
JOHN (leaning closer to him): Just text her. Phone her. Do something while there’s still a chance, because that chance doesn’t last forever. Trust me, Sherlock: it’s gone before you know it. (Firmly, emphasising each word) Before you know it.  
(Mary lowers her head, her face sad. Sherlock flicks a couple of nervous glances up at John. After a moment, John tilts his head towards where Mary is standing.)  
JOHN: She was wrong about me.  
(Mary raises her head. Sherlock looks up at him.)  
SHERLOCK: Mary? How so?  
(John looks towards Mary.)  
JOHN: I’m not the man you thought I was; I’m not that guy. I never could be.  
(Sherlock thinks John is still talking to him.)  
SHERLOCK: Forgive me, but you are doing yourself a disservice. I have known many people in this world but made few friends, and I can safely say ...  
JOHN: I cheated on her.  
(Sherlock stops. Mary straightens up from where she was leaning on the back of the chair, looking shocked. John gestures towards Sherlock.)  
JOHN: No clever comeback?  
(Immediately he turns to directly face the ghost of his wife.)  
JOHN: I cheated on you, Mary.  
(Sherlock blinks, perhaps realising what’s happening, but he stays silent as he turns his head towards where John is looking. Mary gazes back at him. There is no condemnation on her face. Sherlock’s eyes turn back to John.)  
JOHN: An unrequited love. That didn’t want me.   
(John swallows, his eyes starting to fill with tears.)  
JOHN: That’s all it was, just texting.  
(Sherlock lifts his head and his eyes to John again. Mary is smiling tearfully at her man.)  
JOHN: But I wanted more. And d’you know something? I still do.   
(He swallows, fighting off his tears. She smiles gently back at him.)  
MARY (softly): Well, then ... John Watson ...   
(She raises her head and smiles widely and fondly at him. He stares back at her. She looks at him for a long moment.)  
MARY: Get the hell on with it.  
(She nods at him and smiles through her tears. The perspective changes and she has gone. John stares ahead of himself for a long moment, then gradually lowers his head into his left hand and starts to cry. Sherlock quietly puts his mug onto the table beside him, then stands up. John sobs, tears pouring from his face and falling to the floor. Slowly Sherlock walks across to him.)  
SHERLOCK (softly): It’s okay.  
(He tentatively raises his arms, perhaps hesitating momentarily for fear of being rejected again, then slowly puts his left hand onto John’s arm and his right hand onto his back before sliding it upwards to gently cradle his neck. He moves closer, sliding his left arm up to hold John’s shoulder.)  
JOHN (tearfully): It’s not okay.  
SHERLOCK (softly): No.  
(He lowers his cheek onto the top of John’s head.)  
SHERLOCK (softly): But it is what it is.  
(Blinking against his own tears, he continues to hold his sobbing best friend.)  
JOHN (tearfully): What it is is you.

 

Later, the camera pans down from the view over the houses of Baker Street and descends down towards the street.   
SHERLOCK (offscreen): So Molly’s going to meet us at this ‘cake place.’  
JOHN (offscreen): Well, it’s your birthday. Cake is obligatory.  
(In the living room, Sherlock is putting on his coat.)  
SHERLOCK: Oh, well. Suppose a sugar high’s some sort of substitute.  
JOHN: Behave.  
(He walks across the room towards the door. He has already put on his jacket. He steels himself.)  
SHERLOCK: Right then. You know ...  
(John stops and turns to him.)  
SHERLOCK: I don’t text her back because ...   
(Camera zooms in Sherlock’s face.)  
SHERLOCK: I love you.  
(John looks at him silently for a long moment while he takes that in, then turns towards the door.)  
JOHN: Cake?  
SHERLOCK (nodding): Cake.  
(John starts to walk out the door but stops when Sherlock speaks again.)  
SHERLOCK: Oh, um ...  
(He walks across the room to the cabinet to the right of the dining table. It’s the same cabinet he put Irene’s phone into at the end of “Scandal.”)  
JOHN: What? What is it?  
(Sherlock pulls open a drawer and starts rummaging in it.)  
JOHN: What’s wrong?  
(Sherlock straightens up and turns, simultaneously putting on his deerstalker. John laughs.)  
JOHN: Seriously?!  
SHERLOCK: I’m Sherlock Holmes. I wear the damn hat.  
(Lifting one leg behind him and kicking the drawer closed, he walks across the room and out of the door.)  
SHERLOCK (not slowing or turning around): Isn’t that right, Mary?  
(Startled, John stops and turns back into the room and looks around before blinking and then turning to follow his friend. The camera pans slowly across the room to show that there’s nobody there.)


End file.
